


Hyena!Xander and Spike

by Spikedluv



Series: Five Ways Spike and Xander Didn’t Meet [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: Fall for S/X, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike’s presence calls to Xander’s inner hyena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyena!Xander and Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Spike’s confrontation with Buffy in the alley. This is not fluffy Hyena!Xander. While there are bits of the Xander we know and love, think Hyena!Xander who tried to rape Buffy. Though no people or pigs were eaten in the writing of this fic. *g* Written for Fall for S/X.
> 
> Written: October 8, 2005

> _Buffy: What happens on Saturday?  
>  Spike: I kill you._

Xander’s eyes flashed green as he watched the bleached-blond vampire with the cocky attitude and the sexy English accent disappear into the shadows. His head suddenly felt as if he’d been hit with a sledge hammer. He staggered, then pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead. “Ow.”

“Xander, are you all right?”

Xander nearly growled. Sometimes he wished Willow would leave him alone. She was always hovering. He moderated his tone to not give away his thoughts. “Yeah, Will, just got a headache all of the sudden. No big.” He rubbed his temples.

“Xan?”

Xander waved off Buffy’s concern. He didn’t want her paying too close attention to him. She wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box, but being the slayer, it might not take her long to figure out that something was different about him. To change the subject, he said, “Who was that?”

Attention diverted, Buffy looked down the alley in the direction the mysterious vampire had disappeared. “This pile of dust called him Spike.”

“I think he meant, _who_ was that,” Willow said.

“Yeah. I don’t know. And what’s so important about Saturday, anyway?”

“Besides _Saved By The Bell_?” They both looked at him. “Not that _I_ watch it.”

“I meant the Feast thingy.”

“Right.”

“Giles?” Willow said.

“Yeah, this should make him happy.”

“That a vampire wants to kill you?”

Buffy lightly punched him in the arm. Xander slapped his hand over the spot and winced, mouthing ‘ow’ to Willow.

“That he has something more to research.”

“Oh, yeah, that. Which is totally what I meant to say.”

“Should we go see him now?” Willow checked her watch. “And wake him up?”

“Nah, he’s already researching the Feast, telling him about this new vamp can wait until the morning. Besides, I need to work off some of this adrenaline.” She shook her arms out. “Shall we hit the dance floor?”

“I think I still have some boogie in my boots,” Willow said, grinning.

Buffy grinned back, then turned to Xander. “Xander?”

“You two lovely ladies go slay ‘em on the dance floor, I think I’m gonna head home.”

Buffy casually twirled the stake between her fingers. “Want us to walk you?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Willow asked.

Xander was eager to get rid of them and had to suppress a snarl. “Positive. Go. Have fun.”

Buffy and Willow both gave him a hug and then headed back into The Bronze. Xander watched with narrowed eyes until the door had clicked shut behind them before turning and walking down the alley to the sidewalk. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he breathed deeply, scenting the air.

When he caught the scent he was looking for, his eyes snapped open and flashed green once more. He lowered his head and began walking, following his prey like a bloodhound. Or a hyena tracking its mate.

The trail led Xander past an alley where the smell of fresh blood was strong. He began to salivate, but kept his concentration and continued walking. His search ended at the sleaziest bar in Sunnydale, and a well-known demon hangout.

Willy groaned loudly when Xander walked in. He paused in wiping the bar down with a dirty rag and held both hands up. “Oh, man, not you guys again. Look I don’t know what you want, but I don’t know nothin’, okay?”

“That doesn’t surprise me, Willy. Now shut up.” Xander had easily found Spike in the crowd of demons and he walked over to the bar where he sat. He shoved a demon off the stool next to Spike and straddled it, ignoring the demon’s grunt of pain and protest at being ousted. He peered into the glass in front of Spike and turned to Willy. “I’ll have what he’s having.”

“You got any ID?”

Xander stared silently at Willy until he began to fidget.

“Look, I serve you, your little friend is gonna wipe the floor with me.”

“You don’t, and I’ll wipe the floor with you.”

Willy reluctantly reached for the bottle on the shelf behind him, not taking his eyes off Xander.

When Xander turned back, Spike was staring at him, one eyebrow raised in amusement. “So, Spike, right?” he said.

Spike’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and he frowned. “Who’re you? Wait. You were in the alley tonight.”

“He’s the slayer’s pal,” Willy said as he slid Xander’s drink across the bar.

Xander’s hand shot out and he grabbled Willy’s wrist, squeezed. “You should know better than to talk out of turn, Willy. Don’t make me hurt you.” He squeezed until he felt the bones shift, ignoring Willy’s painful mewls.

He violently pushed Willy away from him and picked up his glass, aware of Spike’s curious scrutiny. Spike leaned close to Xander and sniffed.

“The better question,” he said, drawing it out slowly, “might be _what_ are you? You smell human, just not completely human.”

“It’s a long story,” Xander said, resisting the urge to sniff Spike in return. “So, what brings you to Sunnydale?”

“Why should I tell you that?”

Xander ran hungry eyes over Spike and lowered his voice. “You show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

“You wanna trade info?”

Xander leered. “That too.”

Spike smirked. “All right, pet. I came to visit family.” He looked Xander over. “Now show me yours.”

Xander drained his glass and slammed it down onto the bar. “Why don’t we go somewhere more comfortable.”

“Got someplace in mind?”

“Yeah,” Xander said. “I know this place that’ll even serve breakfast.”

“I don’t eat breakfast, pet.”

Xander smirked as he slid off the stool. “You’ll need to replenish your, uh, bodily fluids when I’m done with you.”

“Is that right?” Spike’s tone was doubtful, but he slid off his stool to follow Xander.

“Hey! Who’s gonna pay...?”

Without looking, Xander reached back and grabbed the collar of Willy’s shirt. With a quick jerk he slammed Willy’s head onto the bar and twisted.

Willy choked as his air was cut off. “It’s on me.”

Xander leaned down so his face was close to Willy’s. “You never saw me,” he said. “And just so we’re clear, if I find out you were talking to anyone about me, I will gut you and feed you your intestines. Understood?”

“Yes.”

Xander let go and stood up, then led the way out the door as if nothing untoward had happened. Spike followed, pausing to light a cigarette outside the door.

“My name’s Xander, by the way.”

“Xander.”

Xander shrugged. “Alexander. But my friends called me Xander.”

“Xander sounds all...fluffy,” Spike said.

“You promise to fuck me, you can call me anything you like,” Xander said, cutting right to the chase.

Spike choked on the smoke from his cigarette as if he still needed to breathe, Xander noted.

“You always this forthright?”

“No, not usually. I’ve had an...epiphany recently.”

“Care to share?”

“All in good time, my friend, all in....”

Spike grabbed Xander and threw him up against the nearest flat surface. The force of the blow knocked the breath out of him, but once he got it back he laughed a little raggedly at the desire coursing through him.

“I’ve got a bed, but if you want to do it here, I’m game.”

“Well I’m bloody sick and tired of your games. Now tell me who you are and what you want with me before I drain you dry and leave your body for the slayer to find.”

“I already told you who I am. And I’m pretty sure I was clear on what I want with you.”

Xander moved his hips and rubbed his hard cock against Spike’s leg, leaving him in no doubt as to what Xander wanted.

“Slayer know where you are?”

“Yeah, right, that would go over well. I can see it now. Excuse me Buffy, I....”

“Buffy?”

“Yeah, that’s her name.”

Spike blinked. “That’s....”

“Inspires fear in no one, right?”

“Slayer know _what_ you are?”

Xander giggled. “No. It was kinda recent. Won’t be able to hide it for long, though.” His eyes glowed green and Spike was taken aback.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“Your eyes, they glowed green.”

“They did?” Xander crossed his eyes trying to get a look. Spike rolled his.

“Just tell me what you are.”

“Hyena,” Xander said matter-of-factly.

“You’re a hyena?”

“Yep. Well, not physically, of course. Although, bet I’ve got great stamina now.” He leered at Spike.

“Will you knock that off?”

Xander pouted. “Are you trying to tell me you don’t want me?”

Spike loosened his grip just enough for Xander to get sufficient purchase to knock him off balance and reverse their positions. He sniffed at Spike’s neck, growling low in his throat.

“‘Cause that would make me very unhappy.”

“Strong little bugger, aren’t you?” Spike said, sounding unconcerned.

Xander ran his hands up Spike’s chest, over the cool leather, and then up his throat until his fingers were tracing the angles of Spike’s face. He moved his hands back down and under the duster, rubbing his palms over Spike’s chest. He pushed his groin closer to Spike.

“Can we _please_ take me home and fuck me now?”

“Sure you want that?”

“Why do you think the hyena chose now to come out to play?”

Spike closed his hand around Xander’s throat and squeezed. “Tell me what you’re talking about, and tell me now, or I swear I will rip your head off and.... Bloody hell, is this turning you on?”

Spike’s grip was so tight Xander could barely talk. “Hyena possession. Last year. Exorcized.” His eyes flashed green once more. “Until tonight.”

Spike loosened his hold enough for Xander to suck in a deep breath. “And you think *I’m* to blame for this, this...?” He waved his hand to indicate Xander.

“Blame? I don’t blame you. Buffy might, of course, but she’s not too bright, and more importantly, she’s not here. I’m here, and you’re here, and I will _beg_ you....”

“Yeah?” Spike sounded interested.

“You like that, do you? I’ve never had to beg for anything before, except sneakers for school, and that’s not exactly the same kind of begging....”

Spike slapped his hand over Xander’s mouth to shut him. “Do you always talk this much?”

“Uh, pretty much.” Xander’s voice was muffled beneath Spike’s hand. When Spike didn’t remove it right away, Xander got brave. He stuck his tongue out and licked the palm of Spike’s hand.

Spike sighed and pulled his hand away, wiping it off on his jeans. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Tasting you. Wanna taste you all over.”

The eyebrow-lift thing was really turning Xander on. “ _All_ over?”

Xander let his eyes run deliberately down Spike’s body, eyes resting on the slight bulge at his grin. “ _All_ over,” he confirmed. He licked his lips and reached out, but Spike grabbed his wrist to keep him from touching.

“Where?”

“My place.” Another eyebrow lift. “Well, my parents’ place. But don’t worry, we won’t be interrupted. They’re probably both passed out by now.”

“Lead the way.”

Xander hesitated. “It’s not a trap, or anything, you know.”

“I know. But if it is, I’ll break your neck.”

Xander led the way to his house, giving Spike a running commentary on the sights they passed. As he’d predicted, his parents were out cold in the living room, snoring loudly in front of the flickering television.

“Tell me something, what to do you get out of this?”

“Drunk parents?” When Spike just looked at him, Xander realized what he was talking about. He swallowed hard. He wasn’t afraid, it was just that this was so important to him. “Pack,” he said, his eyes trained on the floor.

“Pack?”

Xander reached out for Spike and this time Spike didn’t stop him. He rubbed Spike’s arm and slowly raised his eyes. “Pack.”

“Let me get this right.” Spike pointed to Xander and then himself. “You want to be part of my pack?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why?”

“Yes, why? You don’t know anythin’ about me.”

“You called to me. You.... I’ve been...caged. And I would still be caged if not for you.”

“So this is gratitude, is it?”

“No!” Xander snarled in frustration and his father’s snoring stopped before starting up again. “It’s not _gratitude_ ,” he whispered loudly. “It’s, it’s _need_. And desire.” He dug his fingers into Spike’s arm. “It’s recognition.”

Xander could feel the change in Spike when he admitted he needed him. Part of him was reluctant to do so. Spike was a vampire, and vampires didn’t show a marked level of loyalty to anyone who wasn’t their sire. They weren’t like hyenas, which traveled in a pack because they needed the closeness of others of their kind.

No, Spike wasn’t a hyena, but he seemed...different. Xander hadn’t lied when he said he felt as if he recognized Spike. It seemed as if they’d known each other for years, even though they’d just met. And something in Spike had called to something in Xander. He just needed Spike to acknowledge it as well.

“Sounds to me you want a bit more than a shag, pet.” Spike tossed his duster over the television and settled himself in the only empty chair in the living room before lighting a cigarette. “What happens after, in your little scenario?”

Xander took a deep breath. “We fuck, share a little blood. You feed. We fuck some more. And then you take me with you when you leave.”

“Leave where?”

“Leave Sunnydale.”

“That might be a while. Got business here.”

“Bus—? You can’t stay here! Buffy’ll....”

“You wouldn’t be trying to tell me what to do, would you, pet?”

Xander might not be a vampire, but he’d been the leader of his pack, and he wasn’t going to back down. “Buffy’s good. She killed the Master, for god’s sake! You take her on with this attitude, and she will stake you just as fast as she staked your sacrifice.”

Spike reached out and grabbed Xander’s leg, sliding his hand up the back of his thigh and cupping his ass. “But now I got you, and you’re gonna help me, ain’t that right?”

“Yes, of course, but I, ungh!”

Spike’s fingers moved between his cheeks, pushing his pants up against his hole and stroking over it. Xander spread his legs and pushed back, groaning.

“You’ve got all sorts of helpful advice, so let me hear it.”

Spike’s fingers were taking a longer path, pushing against his balls before moving back to rub over his hole, and Xander could barely think.

“Well, the first thing I’d, uh, oh god, do, is, uh, don’t wait until Saturday. She’ll be ready. Spike, please.”

“Keep talking.”

“We, uh, we already knew about the Feast, and you, um, you confirmed it earlier.” He shivered as Spike unfastened his pants with one hand. “A surprise attack might catch her unawares.”

Spike pushed his pants and briefs down, and then caressed overheated flesh with a cool hand.

“I like it so far. I’m not one for playing by the rules. What else?”

“She’s already off-balance, with Parent-Teacher night....”

“When’s that?”

“Parent-Teacher night? Tomorrow night. Why?”

“That might be the perfect time. Lots of innocents she’ll be worried about saving. It’ll give her something else to have to think about besides the main thing she’ll have to be concerned about.” He smirked at Xander. “Me.”

Spike squeezed his cheek and let his fingers slip between them to tease his hole once more. “Ever been fucked?”

Xander shook his head. His legs were shaking with the desire coursing through him.

“But you want me to fuck you.”

“Yes.”

“And you want me to take you with me.”

“Yes.”

“Well, you came up with a pretty good plan when most of your blood was heading south, so you might be an asset to the team. Even though you talk too much. Why don’t we see what else you can do with that pretty mouth. Take your clothes off and get on your knees.”

Xander quickly glanced over at his still-unconscious parents. “Here?”

“Are you questioning me?”

“Of course I’m questioning you! I am not some weak human, and if you think I’m going to be some lackey for you to ord—!”

Xander’s eyes rolled back when Spike cupped his balls and then stroked his cock.

“We’ll talk more about this later,” he said, and then kicked his sneakers off. He was naked and kneeling between Spike’s spread knees before his mind caught up to his body. He stared at Spike’s groin.

“Never done this before?”

Xander shook his head. He’d had it done to him, but he’d never done it to anyone else. One hot night when he and Jesse had been engaged in mutual hand jobs, Jesse had removed his hand and licked Xander experimentally before taking him into his mouth and sucking him off. The next day Jesse’d started chasing Cordelia.

A couple months later there had been Kyle, whose only interest in sucking Xander’s cock had been sucking up, but Kyle had been a lot more experienced than Jesse, despite the fact that he wore Rhonda on his arm like a trophy, and so Xander had allowed him to suck up. Often. Until the stupid spell had put an end to that.

But he’d never had another man’s cock in his mouth. Not that he hadn’t thought about it, dreamed about it. He reached out and unbuckled Spike’s belt, then unbuttoned his jeans. They were so soft and worn that the buttons almost jumped out of the holes when he pulled on the denim. And then he was looking at Spike’s cock, because Spike wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Spike’s cock looked nothing like his own. It was uncut, and the extra bit of flesh nearly covered the head, but even as he watched Spike’s prick began to grow, and the skin slowly peeled back to reveal the moist, purple head. Xander’s eyes got big and he began to salivate, just as he had when he’d smelled the blood in the alley. That’s when he realized he could _smell_ Spike. Smell his arousal.

Xander eagerly lowered his head and licked at the moisture coating the tip of Spike’s dick. Spike groaned and his hips moved, pushing his cock up in a manner that made Xander have to work to keep his tongue on it. To keep it from getting away, Xander wrapped his lips around it and sucked while his tongue laved the head, and then slipped beneath the skin.

“Holy Hell!” Spike dug his fingers into Xander’s hair and pulled him close, shoving more of his cock into his mouth, and then pulled him off. He grabbed his jeans and shoved them down, and once Xander realized what he was doing, he helped get Spike’s jeans below his knees. And then he stared.

Spike was beautiful. His legs were white, as was his prick, where it wasn’t an angry red from the blood, and it stood out against the black t-shirt, framed nicely by the red button-up. Xander looked up into Spike’s face. The angles seemed more pronounced and his eyes were dark with desire.

Xander growled and lowered his head once more, taking Spike in and sucking on the head. He remembered this. The feel of someone’s tongue on him, of someone sucking him and tugging at his balls. He remembered what had made him feel good and what had made him come harder than a freight train. And he was going to do it all to Spike.

He shoved his hands beneath Spike’s ass and pulled him to the edge of the chair. He bobbed his head up and down, pressing his tongue firmly against the underside as he sucked. He circled the base with his fingers and slowly jacked him as he fondled his balls.

“Fuck, Alex.”

No one ever called him Alex. He found he liked it. He let go of Spike’s balls and reached between his cheeks. Spike slapped the back of his head, but Xander would not be deterred. He took Spike in further and sucked harder as he let one finger circle his hole. And then he swallowed as Spike stiffened and shot into his mouth, again and again, until he collapsed like a balloon that had lost its air and slumped into the chair.

Spike glared at him as much as he could through eyes that glowed with satisfaction. “I think we need to have a little talk about bound—.”

Xander cut him off by climbing onto his lap and kissing him. “Talk later,” he said when he lifted his head, “fuck now.”

Spike looked like he was considering saying ‘no’, but then his cock nudged Xander’s ass and he shrugged. “Got anythin’? Might want to use something since it’s your first time.”

In response, Xander took two of Spike’s fingers and sucked them into his mouth. Once they were thoroughly wet with saliva, he released them and looked at Spike expectantly.

“You sure?” he asked, even as he reached around Xander’s thigh and found his hole.

“I’m sure,” Xander said, groaning as Spike pushed one finger inside him.

“Good.”

Xander moaned as he was breached. It wasn’t excruciating, but it ached as his body stretched around Spike’s finger. Spike moved the finger in and out, in and out, and then pushed two inside him. Xander buried his face in Spike’s neck to muffle the sounds he made as he stretched even more. It felt like Spike was going to rip him apart and Xander wasn’t entirely sure he’d made the right decision.

Until Spike touched something inside that had Xander biting down to smother the scream as pleasure shot through him like a jolt of electricity. Like butterfly wings at the back of his mind he heard Spike groan, but then Spike touched him again, over and over, and Xander heard nothing except the roaring in his ears.

Spike pulled his fingers out and Xander whimpered. “Don’t stop,” he said. “Please don’t stop.” He lapped at the blood that oozed from the bite on Spike’s shoulder. He hadn’t realized he’d bitten down quite that hard.

“Not stoppin’.” He pushed Xander off his lap and held his hard prick up to Xander’s lips. “Get me wet.”

Xander took Spike in eagerly, covering him with saliva. His ass had started to ache again, and he wanted nothing more than for Spike to be filling it once more, touching that spot inside.

Spike guided Xander off him. “Turn around.”

Xander turned around and waited. He felt exposed, kneeling there naked. He heard Spike kick his boots off and then the rustle as he shoved his jeans down. He jumped when a hand landed on his bare ass with a stinging smack.

“Spread ‘em.”

Xander quickly spread his legs. He was breathing so hard, from arousal and anticipation, he was afraid he might hyperventilate before they got to the good part. When Spike knelt behind him and pressed his cock against Xander’s hole, fingers tight on his hip, he wondered if the amazing feeling when Spike had touched him inside was worth the agony He couldn’t hold back a grunt as Spike breached him, and then a long, loud moan of pain as Spike slowly, inexorably, slid all the way inside him.

“Oh, fuck, Spike, that _hurts_.” His voice was raspy as the ache spread from his ass.

“Always does, the first time,” Spike said, and then he gripped both of Xander’s hips and began to move.

“Ow. Ow, ow.”

Spike ignored him as he continued to move in and out, slow at first, and then faster. The ache remained as Xander’s body became accustomed to having Spike’s cock buried deep inside him, but it wasn’t as sharp. Spike leaned over his back, changing the angle of his thrusts, and Xander cried out in surprise when he slammed into the spot that made stars dance behind his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, oh yeah.”

“That little spot makes it all worth it, don’t it?”

“Yes, Spike, please.” His voice was breathless, and he found himself pushing back onto Spike’s cock as he drove into him. Christ, he was really gonna feel it tomorrow, but right now he didn’t care.

Xander felt a drop of sweat run down his face and watched it drip off. His arms shook with the effort of holding himself up. He’d been thankful for the rug when he’d first gotten on his knees, but the rug burn he was getting from Spike slamming into him and pushing him across the floor made him wonder if the linoleum in the kitchen wouldn’t have been a better choice.

Desire shot through him with each thrust and his thighs trembled. He took his weight onto one quavering arm and reached for his cock with the other.

“Yeah,” Spike said against his ear. “Touch yourself.”

Xander whimpered as he pulled on himself, stroking and twisting and squeezing.

“Gonna come for me, Alex?”

Spike licked his neck and Xander tilted his head to the side in invitation. Spike sucked the tender skin, and then pricked it with his teeth. Xander’s breathing became ragged, harsh. Spike sank his teeth in and Xander cried out at the unexpected pain. His mother shifted in her chair.

“Xander? That you? Who’s your friend?” Her voice was slurred.

Xander ignored her, intent on the orgasm working it’s way from his balls and spreading throughout his body. He screamed Spike’s name when he came and felt the long smooth thrusts turn jerky as Spike emptied himself into Xander. He shuddered, and then landed on the floor with Spike sprawled on top of him.

“Sorry. Couldn’t hold myself up any longer.”

Spike ran his hand up Xander’s side and pinched. “Least I had something soft to land on.”

“Hey!”

“Just keep it down, don’t wanna wake up your father,” his mother mumbled, and then passed out once more.

They lay tangled on the floor as Xander recovered, his breathing gradually slowing down. His ass tickled where Spike’s cum dribbled out his hole.

“Which one should I eat first?”

Xander looked back at Spike, then over at his parents. “Her,” he said. “If she gets up, she’ll notice something wrong if he’s dead, but if he gets up to use the can, he won’t even bother checking.”

A few moments of silence later, Xander said, “I’m starving. I wonder if we have bacon. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve eaten bacon?”

“You need to get some rest,” Spike said. “Don’t forget, you have to go to school tomorrow.”

Xander twisted around in Spike’s arms. “Why?”

“One, so they don’t think anything’s wrong, and two, because you’re the inside man. Can’t be the inside man from outside, you nit.”

“Right, right. But then?”

“When the slayer’s dead, this town’ll be our playground. Once I get rid of the annoying one, the silly prat.”

Xander grinned. “Sounds like fun.”

“Great fun, pet.” He smacked Xander’s ass. “Gonna have me a nip of your mum, now, and then I’ve got to get going. Need to get back in before the sun rises. Maybe I’ll take your da with me for Dru.” Spike sat up and reached for his jeans.

“Dru?”

“My dark princess.” He stood and pulled the jeans up, then stepped into his boots.

Xander’s eyes narrowed. “Is she pack?”

“She’s a bit barmy,” Spike said, “but yeah, she’s pack.”

“Are you mated?”

“Mated?” Spike turned his back on Xander as he bent down and pulled his mother up out of the chair. Xander watched transfixed as Spike morphed into his demon visage and then bit her. Her eyelids flew open at the first shock of pain, and Xander watched the life drain out of them. Spike dropped her and then turned back to Xander, licking the blood off his lips and shaking his head as if to clear it.

“That was bloody brilliant! Almost as good as that flower person I once fed off.”

“Let me taste,” Xander said, pulling Spike into a kiss and licking the inside of his mouth. Before Xander knew what had happened, he was bent over the coffee table as Spike slid into him once more. He stared into his mother’s sightless eyes as harsh denim rasped against his ass with each thrust.

As Spike brought him closer and closer to another orgasm, Xander wondered if he’d have to fight this Dru for Spike, because there could only be one mate. He would give up being the leader to be part of this particular pack, but he wasn’t going to give up Spike.

The End


End file.
